<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krissy by inkblotfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823363">Krissy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox'>inkblotfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Furry, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Public Use, feral character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for someone as unique as Krissy isn't always easy. But even when things get rough, she has one thing she can always look forward to!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Krissy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a quick and silly story inspired by one of A2J's new characters. Probably non-canon for her ideas, but fun to write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally, Kir was something of a shy girl. Unique and feral hybrid that she was, she often attracted more than a few uncomfortable stares from strangers no matter where she went. Being part giraffe and part leopard, she was taller than most, which only ensured she’d make an entrance into any room she entered and put all but the most generous of clothing out of her reach. However, there was one place where she felt at home in her fur, where every inch of her from rounded horns to heart-shaped hooves was welcome and desirable. Just thinking about it had a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body, and she found herself all but skipping down the street every day she went there. </p><p> </p><p>The building itself was rather small and unremarkable to anyone passing by on the street - one could be forgiven for thinking it was an abandoned warehouse of some sort, save for the bouncers hanging out at the alley doors. But just past the doors was a lavish club, complete with a well-stocked bar and a performance stage for various exotic performers. Those with clout enough to enter could count on getting a full display from the performers who took the stage, and those with enough money could purchase additional services on the club’s lower floors. Kir was pleased to be one of the more popular performers at the club; ferals were a popular taboo, and she knew just how to flaunt her unique assets for her clients. The only thing she hated was the name preferred by both the club and its patrons, a name that came over the speakers just before the music started.</p><p> </p><p>“Give your next performer a warm welcome. Here’s Krissy~!” She winced at the overly-cutesy name as she strolled out on stage, not bothering with any of the skimpy outfits her peers preferred - her clients loved it best when she waltzed out in her fur. Swaying her hips, her tail flowing like a whip behind her, she made her way to the edge of the stage before turning her back to the crowd and slowly slinging her tail up over her back, turning to give her best bedroom eyes to the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there~. Like what you see?” She gave a sly wink as she slowly adjusted her stance, parting her legs to better present her already-damp pussy and tight tail hole - glistening with lube generously applied backstage. The way the crowd kicked off with cheers and lewd requests shouted shamelessly across the room was enough to make her cheeks and nethers alike flush as she slowly strutted her way back across the stage to the central pole.Thick as her haunches were, her feline blood ensured her body was limber and flexible, letting her grind her spotted yellow body against the metal pole in sensual ways no Anthro could match. She pressed her chest to the cool steel, flashing the row of nipples on her belly to the crowd as she wound her tail around herself. Showing off a bit, she went a step further to press her head and neck against the pole before bending over double, making a show of dragging her long, thick tongue drag across each nipple in turn before slipping the muscle between her plump pussy lips. The display had the desired effect of making the crowd go wild - even in the dim light that covered the room, she could see several of the closest audience members already unfastening belts and unzipping their pants, and she couldn’t help but lick her lips eagerly as she saw the boldest openly masturbating themselves to her show, throbbing cocks and damp pussies on full display. Slowly, she made her way to the stage floor, buckling her front legs as she ground her hind quarters against the pole, shamelessly humping the metal pole and shivering at the feeling of the cool metal against her heated cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Worked up as she was, she couldn’t help but be tempted to put the club’s normal rules aside and really give the crowd a show. The practice was frowned upon, of course - performers were docked pay for the extra cleanup, though the extra buzz and revenue tended to make sure that they made it back the next night. But the thought of having a whole crowd passing her around was quickly growing on her, enough to shrug off a night’s pay. Before she knew it, she was all but crawling her way back to the edge of the stage, those closest gathering close as she rolled onto her side. Slowly, she reached her foreleg down and hooked it behind her knee, pulling her hind leg up and out of the way to expose her eager holes to the horny crowd. Any hesitation from those gathered vanished when she leaned her head forward, taking advantage of her long neck to close the gap between herself and the closest male to take the exposed tapered head of his cock between her lips. His low groan of pleasure was music to her ears, and she took great pleasure in wrapping her serpentine tongue around his length, coaxing him fully out of his sheathe as another bold onlooker clambered up onto the stage behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Kir gave no protest to the canine she was nursing on when he reached out to wrap his paws around her horns, relaxing her neck as he guided her muzzle up and down his throbbing length with increasing confidence. She focused on teasing him with her tongue, licking along the underside of his length and lavishing his balls with attention each time her lips kissed his musky sheathe. Such attention may have lapsed a moment when she felt eager hands on her thighs, forcing her down onto her back and holding them spread as she felt another, blunter pressure against her waiting pucker, slowly pushing past that ring of flesh to sink into her waiting rump. The sheer girth of the stud behind her had her praising her coworkers for doing such a thorough job lubing her up before her performance, doubly so when she felt the bump of a medial ring kissing between her cheeks. She had no time to dwell on the sensations though; the patron holding her head snapped her attention back to him as he leaned into fucking her muzzle properly.</p><p> </p><p>In the dim light, it was hard to tell how many more were waiting their turn with the horny hybrid - harder still when so much of her vision was filled by the crotch of the canine pumping in and out of her eager maw. But she could feel more hands on her, some shamelessly rubbing and tugging her pebbled nipples through her soft fur while others pushed their cocks against her flanks and hooves. She could feel each warm spurt of pre staining her as she was bounced back and forth by the stud behind her, his long and slow strokes a sharp contrast to the frenzied humping endured by her muzzle. She could feel the power behind every thrust rock her to her core as his hands dug into her flanks, pulling her hips back against his and forcing choked moans from her throat each time. More hands found their way down Kir’s prone body, dragging along her inner thighs and pressing against her drooling cunt.</p><p> </p><p>The canine in her muzzle didn’t last long, especially with her skilled tongue working his sensitive shaft like a second hand. She eagerly trapped his knot between her lips as he grunted and moans above her, bending over her as he held her muzzle flush with his crotch. What he lacked in stamina, he certainly made up for in volume as he pumped rope after rope of thick spunk down her throat, every salty drop eagerly swallowed down as she sucked his bone dry. When at last she let him pull away, she was delighted to find him quickly replaced. Her muzzle was quickly pushed under the skirt of another patron, trapped between her estrus-slick thighs as the new suitor ground her soaked pussy down against her face. Kir wasted no time in pressing her lips to the stranger’s, grinding her rough, dexterous tongue over their clit even as she drove the length of it into her waiting depths.</p><p> </p><p>The stud pounding her ass, meanwhile, had picked up their pace - perhaps with some encouragement from the crowd eagerly waiting for their turns. Bracing her hind legs against the floor, she rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts, clenching down around the thick rod as rhythmically as she could manage. Her moans vibrated through the snatch grinding down on her face as she urged her patron on to completion. He didn’t take long to reward her for her efforts - she sighed with pleasure as she felt the first burst of his cum, warmth blossoming in her belly as he unloaded inside of her. He thrust a few more times, the wet sounds just auditable under the music pulsing through the club, before pulling free to paint her belly with his thick spunk, the warmth making her shiver with pleasure. Kir could feel the sticky strings clinging to her fur, hanging from her perky nipples like so many pearls. Edged on, she redoubled her efforts tongue-fucking the patron riding her muzzle, and the moans she drew from them were like music to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Her last had hardly finished before more crowded in to take his place, two pairs of hands helping to roll her on her side as they lined up on either side of her. She draped her leg over whoever was in front of her as he reached down to spread her puffy wet pussy, humping herself into his hand as she felt him lining a thick, barbed rod up with her greedy entrance. Behind her, she could feel not one but two tapered cocks sliding between her slick cheeks, teasing towards her ass for sloppy seconds and making her shiver in suspense. Whether by chance or by choice, they slipped in to her together, nearly taking Kir’s breath away from the sensation. She could feel cool, scaley hands reaching from behind to grope her hips while warmer paws took hold of her shoulders as the pair started thrusting into her. She shuddered as her first climax finally washed over her from the new and overwhelming mix of sensations - her ass stretched around why felt to be a pair of gator cocks while the barbs of the feline in front of her dragged back and forth against her inner walls. Their (lack of a) rhythm as they thrust back and forth was staccato beat against her body, bucking her back and forth between them as they took full advantage of her. All the while, she felt she’d positively drown in the soaked snatch humping her snout, riding her tongue like the best cock they’d ever taken and soaking her face in their sticky femcum.</p><p> </p><p>Kir couldn’t help but love this. The overwhelming feeling of being the center of attention. Simultaneously, she was a faceless cum dump and the focus of everyone’s desire, worthless and yet no one could get enough of her. For a moment, she could forget the world outside these walls that she didn’t quite fit into and lose herself in the pleasure of servicing as many lusty patrons as possible, and of being serviced by them in turn. The overwhelming scent of lust, the thrum of bodies grinding together while the dirty best of the music thrummed throughout the room, the feeling as more and more of her impatient patrons showered her naked body with their hot, sticky appreciation… Her reverie was interrupted as the patron riding her muzzle at last pulled away. She was hardly given time to look around, however, before a rather looming bull stepped in front of her. His fat cock slapped against her muzzle as he let it slip from his fly, pre splattering across her already sloppy face and neck as he pushed her face unceremoniously into his heavy sack. Far from balking, she doubled down into the dominant act, wrapping her lips around his musky balls and lavishing her tongue over and around them, huffing his heady scent as his cock leaked heavily all over her face and head. It didn’t take long for the big brute to lose his patience, pulling back to line his cock up with her eager muzzle before pushing his way in. She gagged only once as he filled her maw, though she recovered quickly. Relaxing her throat, she looked up to where she thought his eyes were as she swallowed the blunt tip of his cock, relaxing her throat to better let him thrust down into it. He was quick to take advantage of her long neck, her throat bulging obscenely with every inch he forced her to swallow.</p><p> </p><p>Things were reaching a fevered pitch now. Even as she serviced the four cocks filling her holes, she could hear some pairing off nearby as desire outweighed patience. Others were content to simply shower her in their love, a seemingly endless shower of warm spunk landing on her overheated body. Her second climax hit her before she knew it, a third and fourth rolling over her right after as she started to lose track of when one stud would replace another. She felt as if she were drunk off the pleasure, the whole scene blurring into a whirlwind of pleasure that she half-hoped would never end. But alas, no good thing lasts forever. Too soon for her liking, the last of her suitors was pulling away, milking dribbling ropes of cum over her soaked fur and painting her face one last time as they moved to clean themselves up. Those dispersing seemed to be headed for the bar, or else to one of the floors below to continue their fun, leaving her a panting mess on the stage as the lights dimmed down over her. She lay there, basking in the heady afterglow, until the stage hands came to help the exhausted feral back towards the dressing rooms to get cleaned up.</p><p> </p><p>And to think, she still had the whole weekend left to look forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>